


Faery Kiss

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Boo's Requests [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faeries, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Faery Realms, Faery!Gerard, Fluff, M/M, baby!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: He stayed close to the floor and moved over to peak over the edge of the cradle. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked in at the tiny human swaddled in a soft green blanket.





	Faery Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wescottwomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/gifts), [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> This is 100% and entirely ***Wescottwomen***'s fault. He said something about Frank being kissed by Faeries and I had no idea what the hell that meant so I stupidly asked. This led to him hinting at an idea and it just grabbed me so we end up with this. 
> 
> Before anyone even asks, because there are always comments on every oneshot I post saying "more please" or something like that, yes, there will be more. Chill your beans.

 

Gerard looked in the window from his perch in the tall old oak. It was hard to be here, in such a densely populated city. There was so much iron everywhere and there was so much noise. He leaned closer and clung to the tree as tight as he could. He’d been feeling the pull to come here for about a week now and he wasn’t sure why. The window was covered by plain white curtains but he could see through only barely. It looked like a human nursery. He frowned and wondered why he was drawn here of all places. He felt movement in the tree and jumped, turning around to see his brother perched above him a little.

 

“Gerard, what are you doing?” 

 

“I don’t know, Mikey, I just...feel...I don’t know how to explain it.” 

 

Mikey leaned over a little to look. He frowned and shook his head. 

 

“You know we aren’t meant to have anything to do with human spawn.” 

 

“I just want to see what was drawing me here. Whether it’s the child or something else, I need to know.” 

 

Gerard rolled his eyes at Mikey and gently let himself down out of the tree. The grass was strange under his feet, rough from being cut regularly. He was wary of touching the side of the house but nothing hurt him so he reached up to the window sill. It was plastic and made him uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt. He pulled himself up to the sill and looked at the window. The edge was a thicker plastic. He sighed and pushed it up as much as he could and slipped through the crack. He hissed as something hit his shoulder and burned him through the thin material of his shirt. He crawled down onto the floor and looked up at the window to see the lock was made of iron. He made a face and turned to look over at the small noise of movement. He stayed close to the floor and moved over to peak over the edge of the cradle. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked in at the tiny human swaddled in a soft green blanket. It was such a tiny baby. Smaller than any human he’d seen. He looked up at Gerard with wide golden eyes and Gerard couldn’t help but smile. The baby started to fuss and wave his little arms and cry around the soother in his mouth. 

 

“No, no it’s ok.” 

 

Gerard gently reached in and scooped him up in his arms. The last thing he needed was the parents coming in and seeing him. His glamour wouldn’t work here and he couldn’t hide. The baby fussed and reached up at his face. Gerard shushed him gently and hummed as quietly as he could, a human song he’d heard once. It calmed the baby and he touched Gerard’s face. His tiny hand covered a small spot of the glowing paint on the Faery’s face. Gerard smiled and gently brushed his thumb against the child’s cheek. 

 

“You are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I don’t know why everyone fusses about human’s so much.” 

 

Gerard smiled and kissed his cheek gently. He meant only to bless the child, his people did that but less so lately. The King didn’t want them to be involved with humans as they made advancements that harmed the Faery Realms. Gerard jumped a little as something invaded his mind, showing him a young man standing in front of him. The man had the baby’s gold eyes and dark hair. He was even more beautiful and he looked at the tall Fae with no fear in his eyes. There was something else there. Gerard couldn’t name it but he felt it around him. It was warm and felt safe. The young man smiled brightly at him before he snapped out of whatever had happened and was left looking at the baby in his arms. Never in his eight hundred and thirty four years had anything like that happened to him. 

 

“What are you?” 

 

Gerard looked at him in confusion. He saw the mark on the baby’s cheek and smiled. Some older humans knew what a Faery Kiss was but he doubted the child would think anything of the little freckle. Gerard felt a swell in his hear and he didn’t want to leave the child. He heard noise somewhere else in the house and he looked up at the door in pure terror. If he was caught that would be the end for him. He set the baby back in the cradle and tucked him in gently. He wasn’t sure what to say so he turned to slip back out the window. He couldn’t close it before he heard the door open as the baby started to cry. He heard a woman’s voice speaking softly. 

 

“What’s the matter, my little Frankie, what’s wrong?”

 

She spoke to him as Gerard climbed back into the tree. Mikey watched him with a disappointed look on his face but Gerard didn’t care. He watched the woman talk to Frankie. She noticed the window and seemed upset that it was open. She called out and a man came into the room and closed the window firmly, locking it in place. Gerard hid against the trunk of the tree and sighed. 

 

“What...did you do?”

 

“I’m not sure, Mikey. I think I need to talk to Grandmother.” 

 

Mikey growled and leapt down out of the tree. 

 

“Let’s go then, idiot.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard sat patiently waiting for his Grandmother to come back from the kitchen. She brought a tray of tea and snacks. Mikey had gone off to find Ray and Gerard was glad to be rid of him for now. He’d berated Gerard for being stupid enough to even touch the human child the entire way home. 

 

“So what trouble have you and your brother gotten into this time?” 

 

Elena grinned at him and shook her head. Teasing her grandsons was one of her favourite pastimes. She liked to toy with humans and play games but that extended to Fae she knew in a much more mild form. Gerard knew she meant him no harm, she loved him and he adored her for all her antics. He needed her to be serious right now though. 

 

“Mikey is fine grandmother…”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him and shifted to sit forward in her seat. 

 

“Mikey is fine, but you are not? What is going on?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure. I know I broke a rule but...something happened that I can’t really explain.” 

 

“Try.” 

 

Her face became more concerned and stern, setting her jaw hard and watching his every shift and movement. 

 

“I felt...drawn to this place...in a city…” 

 

“City?”

 

“Yes, I wasn’t sure at first but I couldn’t shake the feeling.”

 

“And where did the feeling lead you.” 

 

“To a house, I climbed into the big oak to see into the window I felt drawn to. It was raised up off the ground a little bit.” 

 

“And…?”

 

“There was just a tiny human baby. He was...enchanting. I don’t know what it was about him but I couldn’t help it when I saw him. He was a sweet child.”

 

“This child...you didn’t touch him did you?” 

 

“He started to cry and I didn’t want his parents to find me so I picked him up and shushed him. He didn’t seem to mind.” 

 

“No, children usually don’t. They can see through glamours and don’t usually fear Faeries. They like them. We’re not, however, allowed to interact with them anymore and you know that.” 

 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

 

“Did anything else happen?”

 

“When I was holding him, he was so sweet and small...I kissed his cheek...and I’m not sure what happened but I saw something.”

 

Elena frowned and sat forward in her seat. 

 

“What did you see?”

 

“I saw him I think, but older. He was a young man and he was beautiful. He stood there in front of me. He wasn’t afraid, he could see me but there was no fear. It felt warm and safe, like the summer sun…”

 

His Grandmother’s eyes widened as she listened to him. 

 

“Can you still feel where he is?” 

 

Gerard frowned and tilted his head as he let himself feel around for it and it was right there, easy for him to find. 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Oh no...this could be a problem.” 

 

“What’s wrong, Grandmother?” 

 

“Gerard, I think you’ve found your soulmate.”

 

“Wait...but he’s human.” 

 

“That’s why it’s a problem. For a lot of reasons.” 

 

Gerard frowned and watched her face as she got up and grabbed a book off her shelves. 

 

“Humans are mortal, for one thing, and have short lifespans. Fae have been bound to humans before and it never ends well.”

 

She settled back into her chair, setting the book in front of him and opening it. 

 

“Fae lose themselves trying to protect the human. When they fail they lose themselves in a different way. They start to fade or hide themselves away from other Fae. I knew one once, a long time ago. She was so in love with this man that she left the Faery Realms and when he died she let go, she became a ghost of a creature until she...gave up. That is no life for a Fae.” 

 

“So what do I do then?” 

 

He asked as he read through the stories. 

 

“You forget about him, you find a nice Faery and you stay out of the human world. There is nothing for you there and if the King catches word of this you’ll be in even more trouble. This is what he’s been afraid of. I don’t know exactly why but don’t you let him find out.” 

 

“But…”

 

“No, Gerard, you stay away from that child. Does anyone else know?”

 

“Mikey only knows that I went in to see the child. He doesn’t know anything else.” 

 

“Good, I’ll talk to him later. Now go, but stay in the Realms. I want to look into a few more things.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard watched them from the edge of the trees. It’d been almost a year now, he was sure. Time passed differently in the Faery Realm so he didn’t really know but he’d spent almost as much time here watching over the child. His mother called him Frank. He watched the child crawl around on the blanket, playing gleefully with his mother. He could almost walk, not well but he was getting there. They seemed to love this park which worked well for Gerard, here he could use his glamour and here he was safe from all the iron of the city. Frank was a small child compared to others his age that Gerard had seen and he seemed to get sick more. It worried Gerard more than he’d like to admit. He wanted to see him grow up and be the young man that looked at him with no fear in his heart. 

 

There was shouting as a dog came tearing in and stumbled over the parents, the owner of the dog rushing over with a string of apologies. Gerard watched Frank, he seemed unbothered by the dog or the commotion around him. Instead he crawled away from the blanket. Gerard frowned deeply when the mother didn’t notice. Frank crawled over towards the large willow Gerard was perched in. When he reached the tree he used it to stand up shakily and he looked up at Gerard. He knew he was here. He fussed a little and made a grabby gesture at Gerard. 

 

Gerard slid down out of the tree and sat cross legged on the ground. Frank promptly climbed into his lap and touched his face. He was curious child, fascinated by Gerard’s bright red hair. He shooed the child's hand away from the chain and earring dangling from his ear. The baby giggled when he tickled him gently. Frank tried to stand but his balance was iffy at best and he fell into Gerard’s chest.

 

“Oh, you ok?”

 

He looked at Frank and when the child didn’t cry he assumed he was fine. He tried to stand again though and Gerard held him so he wouldn’t fall. He noticed that the parents were looking for Frank now so he gently kissed the side of Frank’s forehead and set him down. 

 

“You’ll be alright, piccolo.”

 

He set him down and climbed back up into the tree, hiding himself against the trunk with a glamour. It took a few minutes for the parents to come over and retrieve the child. Frank never took his eyes off Gerard until his parents walked away with him. Gerard sighed heavily and climbed down the other side of the tree to head further into the treeline and find the gate through the veil home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat or talk stories or art.  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter, thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com, and @ xo_thepetetoherpatrick_xo ^-^
> 
> Milo ~ xoxo


End file.
